powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince
Prince (プリンス) is a character from the Power Instinct series. He made his first appearance in Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou. Prince was voiced by Tasaki Koji. About Prince He has a cowardly, meek, and weak-willed personality. He didn't participate before in a Goketsuji tournament, because he thought that the strong fighters who were competing were way too scary; but the theme of the "festival" for the Senzo Kuyou Tournament made him think that would be a funny event and decided to participate. About Prince and Sissy's brother Even though his fat ugly form is very similar to Sissy's older brother, the "prince" in Matsuri Senzo Kuyou seems to be an unrelated person. Prince is a very rich man that likes to dress up like people of royalty and could be cosplaying as Sissy's brother. Canon-wise, he used to be handsome and slim, but due to drinking an energy beverage in excess he gained weight. Other indications that these two characters are not the same is the fact that the name of the prince in Matsuri Senzo Kuyou is really Prince while the name of Sissy's brother is never specified; in the Japanese version of Matrimelee he was called 'ojisama', which translates to 'prince'. It might be used because of his position in Certain Country and not because it is his name. The prefight dialogue between Prince and Sissy is another indication that this Prince is possibly another person. In their dialogue Sissy says that it's impossible for Prince to be her older brother and asks him why he looks so similar. In CR Goketsuji Ichizoku Prince's birthplace is France while Sissy's birthplace is still Certain Country, and in the relationship diagram from the game, there is not a relation between Sissy and Prince. Gameplay Prince is a very unique character in the series due to certain aspects of his gameplay. For example, in his default form, he is the only character that can't perform a double jump. He also uses a special coin system to perform some of his special moves. Prince starts the fight with a limited quantity of gold coins; the coins are needed to perform the special moves. If Prince runs out of coins then the player will not be able to use his techniques. The player can regain coins pressing the start button (taunt button). While other transformable characters come with their own movesets and special techniques, Prince maintains the same moves in both forms with his super attacks being the exceptions. Special Moves *[[Prince's Attack List|'Special Sliding']] - Prince tries to dash, but falls face first into the ground and slides towards the opponent. If the move hits without being blocked the opponent will be hit multiple times and knocked down. *[[Prince's Attack List|'White Horse Attack' ]] - Prince throws a carrot, which attracts a white horse. The horse runs after the carrot, slamming into opponent for damage. *[[Prince's Attack List|'Jumping White Horse Attack' ]] - Same as above, but the horse will jump in instead of running in. *[[Prince's Attack List|'Cam, cam, calm!']] - Prince calls a knight over using a coin to attack the opponent. Depending on the button pressed, the knight will either come down from above with a sword, rush forward with a spear, or charge with a shield. Coins for this move can be replenished by taunting. *[[Prince's Attack List|'Cam, cam, bed!']] - Prince summons a bed from above, which will remain on the field for a while. The player must then jump onto the bed, which propels Prince high into the air. He then comes back down onto the opponent from above with a fierce body drop. *[[Prince's Attack List|'Prince Dinner']] - Prince summons a table and proceed to eat food. As he finishes his plates, the table slides forward, smashing into the opponent for a few hits. *[[Prince's Attack List|'Prince-Sama no Otori dazo!!']] (Mr. Prince's Royal Path) - Prince runs toward the opponent while wildly flailing his arms around for several hits. Super Prince *See Super Prince Music Themes * [[Puri Puri Prince|P''uri Puri Prince]] - Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou Appearances * ''Goketsuji Ichizoku Matsuri Senzo Kuyou * CR Goketsuji Ichizoku - Event character Artwork Prince pic1.jpg|Prince in CR Goketsuji Ichizoku Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Transformable characters Category:Matrimelee characters Category:Senzo Kuyou characters